


Something More (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #1018“Why are you here?”“I just wanted to check on you…and I also want to nap and you have the best bed.” from @writers-are-writers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Something More (College AU)

You came barging into the apartment that you shared with Bucky, Steve, and Nat. Your boyfriend of five months, Brock Rumlow, broke up with you after admitting to cheating on you and falling in love with the girl he cheated on you with.

“Piece of shit! Can’t trust anybody!” you head straight for the fridge, pulling out the tub of ice cream from the freezer. You grab a spoon and immediately dug in. 

Bucky and Nat cautiously approached you, Nat asking the inevitable question, “What happened?” 

“Brock told me he cheated on me and then broke up with me so he could be with the chick he cheated on me with!”

“That piece of shit,” Bucky growled angrily.

“Cool it,” Nat muttered pushing Bucky away to calm down a bit. She then joined your side, “So what’re you gonna do now?”

“Change into my jammies, curl up into a blanket burrito, put on Netflix, and eat my feelings away.” you picked up your things, along with the ice cream and went to your room, kicking the door shut. 

* * *

You don’t know how long you’ve been in your room. It was completely dark, save for the light that emitted from your laptop as you binge watched Friends. There was a knock on your door and you mumbled a “Come in,” to which the door slowly swung open to reveal your roommate, Steve.

“Steve? Why are you here?”

He steps in, giving you a small smile, “I just wanted to check on you…and I also want to nap and you have the best bed.”

You rolled your eyes with a faint smile on your lips, “Come on.” You scoot to the side, making room for him. 

He slides in beside you and settles beneath the soft duvet, “So…how’re you feelin’?”

You sigh, “Better now that I’ve eaten an entire tub of ice cream and watched several episodes of Friends.”

Steve snorts, “Okay, but really, Y/N, how do you feel?”

“To be honest…I’m kinda relieved? After reflecting on my relationship with Brock for the past five months, I realized what an asshole he was. He wanted me to go on a diet and exercise. He would always make an excuse for staring at other girls. He started spending less and less time with me and when I brought it up, he called me clingy. So…I think I’m okay. Fuck Brock Rumlow!”

“That’s the spirit! …can we nap now?”

You shut your laptop and set it on your bedside table, “Yeah. We can nap now.” you pulled the blankets over you and laid your head on Steve’s chest. The beating of his heart lulling you to sleep.

* * *

For weeks after that, Steve tried spending time with you as much as possible. Whenever you both weren’t in class, he’d take you out, whether it was the campus coffee shop, downtown, to the movies, or even the park. Steve kept you up and out and with a smile on your face. And honestly, you haven’t felt this happy in a long time. 

Friday night and Steve had something fun planned for you. With a picnic basket in hand and your arm hooked around his, you both walked to the park. He set up on a hill so you could watch the sunset. He handed you a glass of wine and set a blanket on top of the both of you. 

You couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek, “Thank you, Steve. This really means a lot, you didn’t have to do all this, but you did and…this is the happiest I’ve ever been in a long time.”

“You’re welcome, Y/N. Brock didn’t deserve you. You’re too good for him. He’s an asshole that took you for granted.”

You leaned your head on his shoulder, “I wish it could be like this all the time.”

“What if it can?” Steve asks, which causes you to raise your head.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, we could do this all the time, just maybe…as more than friends?”

“Steve-”

He winced at your tone, “You’re right. This was stupid. You just got out of a relationship and here I am asking you to get into a new one. I shouldn’t ‘ve-”

“Steve, hey.” you grab his face to make him look at you, your wine glass set beside you, “You didn’t let me finish.”

“I would love nothing more than to start this new type of relationship with you. We’ll just have to go slow, okay? Brock brought out a lot of my insecurities and they don’t go away just like that.”

“Slow, yeah. Okay, sweetheart. And hell, I’ll do whatever I can to make those thoughts go away. That sound good?”

You nodded, “Sounds perfect, Stevie.”


End file.
